


Izuku ideas 💡

by Readerofmany



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Overwatch (Video Game), はたらく細胞 | Hataraku Saibou | Cells at Work! (Anime), はたらく細胞 | Hataraku Saibou | Cells at Work! (Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Badass izuku midoriya, Established Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Gun Wielding Midoriya Izuku, Izuku & Nedzu rules the world, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi Friendship, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerofmany/pseuds/Readerofmany
Summary: (Bad at Summarys) A place were  Me and my friends can put our ideas we put Midoriya in.  For more of an idea what's going on come and look at the chaos
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Izuku & Melissa Shield, Midoriya Izuku & Nedzu, Midoriya Izuku & Tsukauchi Naomasa, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Pro - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Fighting with elegants

Concept Izuku is [macrophage](https://images.app.goo.gl/fcenPisExcWBCwh86).

Quirkless Izuku is basically macrophage minus the killing though he/she can pull weapons from seemingly no were.

  * Quirkless hero
  * Has medical training 
  * Saves Eri-chan early
  * Bakugou is less of a junk 
  * One for all ( Who can say)




	2. fiddle of gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Care to make a deal~

Izuku finds a [fiddle of gold](https://youtu.be/sh7BZf7D5Bw).

Basically who needs a quirk when you can summon demons by playing a fiddle. The longer he plays the more power he gains. Although there's a catch he has 6 years before the devil comes back to challenge the new fiddle player. While also having to battle the occasional demon overlord who wants a fiddle of gold that could best the King of hell

  * [Hazbin hotel](https://youtu.be/Zlmswo0S0e0) crossover
  * Protective Angel
  * Protective Charlie
  * Protective Alestor
  * Pet hellhound
  * Musician Izuku
  * Badass Izuku 
  * Gains demon powers
  * Fast healing




	3. Game on

Quirk: [Game on ](https://youtu.be/EXlDMrLH1Q4)

As long as Midoriya knows the strengths and weaknesses of a game character he can bring them to life to fight, heal, or for transport.

  * Rides Pacman
  * Characters Protective of midoriya
  * King Kong fights entrance exam robots
  * Auto heal minor injuries




	4. Hack the planet and everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got back into overwatch so you might see theat in the next couple of chapters

So for this one Midoriya is basically [sombra](https://playoverwatch.com/en-us/heroes/sombra/) from overwatch. They are a vigilante ( But not really because they are quirkless) that works with Eraserhead and Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa illegally at first.

  * U.A is a university
  * Midoriya & Nedzu destroy the hero commission + Endeavor
  * Detective Tsukauchi gives them a gun



**Author's Note:**

> If an idea is used to make A story or one short just tag us in please. Also first work on this site so hold back the pitch forks please.


End file.
